Earth-11188111
Earth-1118 is a universe where Apocalypse attempted to take over the world. He failed, but not before killing so many innocents. However, the will of Apocalypse lives on in his three heirs (Holocaust, Omega, and Archangel), who rule over a newly generated continent through the Empire. Characters The Empire The Empire is the will of Apocalypse, residing on the artificial continent of Mu in the Atlantic Ocean. The Empire is lead by Holocaust, Omega, and Archangel. Archangel (Earth-2159).png|Archangel (Warren Worthington III) NemesisETAS.jpg|Holocaust, son of Apocalypse Weapon Omega (Earth-2159).jpg|Omega (James "Logan" Howlett) Raze.jpg|War (Raze Darkholme), son of Omega and Mystique pestilence (Ichisumi).jpg|Pestilence (Ichisumi), consort of Archangel Mr. Sinister.jpg|Mr. Sinister (Nathaniel Essex) Blob (Titan).jpg|Famine (Fred Dukes) Gambit.png|Death (Remy LeBeau) apocalypse twins.jpg|Apocalypse Twins, children of Archangel The Avengers The Avengers is a superhero team that is designed to fight off serious attacks on the world, while the X Men are to fight the Empire directly. Captain America (5417).png|Captain America (Steve Rogers) Superior Iron Man (Earth-88).jpg|Iron Man (Tony Stark) Drake Thorson.jpg|Thor ultron and hank as one.jpg|Ultron (Hank Pym) wasp (11811).jpg|Wasp (Janet Van Dyne), Fiance of Hank Pym Hulk (Earth-5205).jpg|Hulk (Rick Jones) Hawkeye.jpg|Hawkeye (Clint Barton) MN Quicksilver.jpg|Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff), Son of Magneto scarlet witch.jpg|Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff), Daughter of Magneto Vision (Earth-2992).png|Vision Black Widow (Earth-2992).png|Black Widow (Natasha Romanov) Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers).jpg|Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) PeterParker(Earth-20055).jpg|Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Ant-Man (5417).jpg|Ant Man (Scott Lang) Stature.PNG|Stature (Cassie Lang), Daughter of Scott Lang Spider-Woman4.png|Spider Woman (Gwen Stacy) Agent Venom AE9602.jpg|Agent Venom (Eddie Brock) Wiccan (2095).jpg|Wiccan (Billy Kaplan), Son of Scarlet Witch Hulkling-.jpg|Hulkling (Teddy Altman), Fiance of Wiccan Speed (Young Avengers).png|Speed (Tommy Shepherd), Son of Scarlet Witch Scarlet Spider.png|Scarlet Spider (Harry Osborne) Future Foundation The Future Foundation is a organization formed of the smartest men and women of the world, and composed of agents sent to orchestrate missions against the Empire. MrFantastic.jpg|Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) Invisible Woman (Earth-5430).jpg|Invisible Woman (Susan Storm), Wife of Mr. Fantastic Thing-.jpg|Thing (Ben Grimm) Humn Torch (Earth-2992(.png|Human Torch (Johnny Storm), Brother of Invisible Woman She-Hulk (4296).jpg|She Hulk (Jennifer Walters) Black Panther (Earth-130389).jpg|Black Panther (T'Challa) Doctor Doom (Earth-130389).png|Dr. Doom (Victor Von Doom) X-Men The X Men are a team of mutants formed to keep the Empire within their continent and not interfere with the world, even though the Empire instigates countless wars across the world. #White Queen (Emma Frost) #Pixie (Megan Gwynn) #Sunspot (Robert Da Costa) #Magik (Illyana Rasputin) #Weapon X (Kirika) #Blink (Clarice Ferguson) #Wolfsbane (Rahne Sinclair) #Ronin (James Hudson) #Daredevil (Kurt Wagner) #Mystique (Raven Darkholme) #Firestar (Angelica Jones) #Stepford Cuckoos #Juggernaut (Piotr Rasputin) #Morph (Kevin Sydney) #Nocturne (Talia Wagner) #Sabretooth (Victor Creed) Cyclopsxmen.jpg|Cable (Scott Summers) Iceman (Earth-2992(.png|Iceman (Bobby Drake) Beast 0.jpg|Beast (Hank McCoy) aoa phoenix.jpg|Phoenix (Jean Grey), Fiance of Cable Polaris1.jpg|Polaris (Lorna Dane), Daughter of Magneto havok MN.jpg|Havok (Alexander Summers), Brother of Cable WolverineANAL.jpg|Wolverine (Laura Kinney), daughter of Omega Storm.jpg|Storm (Ororo Munroe), wife of Black Panther Sunfire.jpg|Sunfire (Shiro Yoshida) AoA Shadowcat.png|Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde), adopted daughter of Omega Rogue6.jpg|Legacy (Anna Marie), Wife of Magneto magneto (11188111).jpg|Magneto (Max Eisenhardt) Psylocke.png|Psylocke (Elizabeth Braddock) jubilee (11188111).jpg|Jubilee (Jubilation Lee), adopted daughter of Omega Category:Realities